


Just a Little Comfort

by youandcolfer



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youandcolfer/pseuds/youandcolfer
Summary: sorry guys. im only posting this bc someone begged me to
Relationships: Kurt Hummel / Blaine Anderson
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry guys. im only posting this bc someone begged me to

Prologue:  
Blaine has just graduated high school and is now attending the fall semester at NYADA with Kurt, who is also a freshman after taking a break after high school to attend to Burt, who had been diagnosed with cancer but only started chemotherapy a few months before Kurt's graduation. They have been living in a small apartment in Greenwhich Village for almost two months and easing into college life is way more difficult than expected.

Chapter 1:

Kurt unlocks the door to his apartment with a heavy sigh and dumps his bag on the floor the second he steps in. Blaine looks up and smiles, "Hey sweetheart, you okay? That's a Hermes exclusive you ditched there"  
Kurt moves to pick up his bag and walks over to Blaine, he leans on his shoulder and sighs deeply.   
"Kurt, what's wrong, darling?" Blaine takes his hands and leads him to the couch, he takes his bag and places it next to him while he brings Kurt's head down on his chest and cradles him. They lay still for moments that feel like decades and suddenly Blaine feels a certain wetness on his shirt, he knows Kurt is crying.  
"Kurt, baby shh, it okay, shh. You dont have to say anything, but I'm here okay?" Blaine runs his hand through Kurt's coiffed hair and just lets him cry it out. Then, Kurt looks up at Blaine through tear soaked eyelashes and says "I'm so tired Blaine. I cant cope with school and work and managing the stress of my dad. I'm barely making it to my classes, I can never get a decent score on my assignments and my boss is always picking at me for one thing or another"  
Blaine holds Kurt's head against his chest as he soothes "Kurt, it's normal. We're still getting used to it. It's our first year in a new city, new school and new phase of our lives. I know you're stressed but baby, I'm here and you know I will do whatever I can do to help you"  
"I know but the last thing I want is to be held back a year, I'm already a freshman when everyone my age are sophomores. And I dont want to burden you with things I should be able to handle on my own"  
"Kurt, you cry, I cry, remember? Your troubles are mine too, and Burt wouldn't be too happy to know that he entrusted his beautiful son to a whimp of a man who can't be relied on"  
"I'm worried about him, Blaine. He's getting weaker and I dont want to lose time with him"  
"I know, baby, but his progress is promising and we'll see him at Thanksgiving. And you know the last thing he'd want is for you to fall sick worrying about him"  
"You know I think I would've never been able to leave if Finn and Carole werent with him"  
"But they are, and they're taking excellent care of him and you know you can go home any time you want and I'll support you every step of the way'  
Kurt breathes heavily and hugs Blaine tight, "I'm so lucky to have you" "And I you"


	2. Chapter 2

The sun seeps through the blinds as Kurt squints open, he looks over to Blaine who's still fast asleep, his curls laying limply over his eyes, a trail of morning light on his face making his rosy cheeks all the more prominent. He smiled, admiring the soft rise and fall of his boyfriend's toned chest. Kurt gently steps off their bed and heads to the bathroom, after a hot shower, he hears some pottering in the kitchen. "Hi baby" "Hi Blaine" "Thought you were still asleep" "I was, but I heard you singing in the shower" "Oops sorry, I'll remember to shut the door, next time" "Its okay, I was hungry anyway" "Hahaha what are you making?" "Just put the coffee on, I'm going to run down for some cronuts" "Oh Blaine, you and your cronuts" "Whaaaat?" "Nothing. Go shower, I'll go and get them" "Yayyyyy", Blaine giggles and kisses the corner of Kurt's mouth "Ewwwwww morning breath" "But you love my morning kisses", Blaine pouts, "Yes, preferably after we've gotten some Fluoride in them" Kurt laughs and pecks Blaine's cheek as he turns to grab his coat.   
"Shall I get a pair then?" Blaine gasps and turns to him with wide eyes "Only if you plan on having the crumbs" "Hahaha have a dozen then" "With extra sugar please" Blaine says as he disappears into the bedroom. "Oh Blaine" Kurt shakes his head as he heads out the door.

Blaine takes a swig at his coffee and sets the mug down on the table, "So what do you have to do today?" "To be honest, I'm exhausted and I really just feel like lazying around" "Well, you've earned a lazy weekend, I just need to pick up some books from The Strand for my assignment due Monday" "Ooh what's Prof Lewis got you writing on now?" "Classical music from the 90s, ugh, that was the revolutionary year of alternate rock but he chose to ignore it" "Hahaha, I've done my homework for the week other than the report on the latest Les Mis rendition" "Ugh at least you dont need references for that, Prof Lewis wont even let us USE GOOGLE. He says - and I quote 'sites can be altered whereas books are unadulterated'" "Oh well, better get started then?"

"Hi. What's up?" Kurt answers. "Hi, its Blaine" "Yes I know, honey, man has invented caller ID" "Hahaha I've just left the Strand, do you want me to pick anything up for dinner?" "We've got some leftovers from last night" "Do you feel like having anything in particular?" "No, not really. Just want you to come home" "Hahaha on my way, baby" "Bye"

Blaine jumps on the couch next to Kurt with a bowl of mac n cheese. "What are we watching?" "Ru Paul's Drag Race has a new season" "Oh Kurt for the love of God, please, no" "Firstly, I dont believe in God. Secondly, why not?" "Just because we're gay, doesnt mean we have to be the stereotypical gay couple that watches drag and recreates the judging panel from their living room" "Then what do you wanna watch? Transformers? I will literally stand up and leave" "Noooooo" Blaine clasps Kurt's waist and attempts to drag him down on to his lap. Kurt fidgets and nearly knocks Blaine's bowl over "Hey if that falls, I'm not cleaning it up, now let me goooo, I've got Netflix in my bedroom" "Ohhhhh I see, it's YOUR bedroom now is it?" Blaine sets his bowl on the coffee table and lifts Kurt up till he's squirming in his lap. "Blaaaaaaaine let gooooooo" "Not until you sit still" Kurt finally stops squealing while Blaine's arms are still wrapped around his waist. "Fine. What?" "Do you wanna watch Twilight with me?" "Vampires that sparkle in the sun instead of burn? No. Definitely not" "Okay, how about The Notebook?" "No, I dont want to cry tonight, thank you very much" "But then I'll be here and we can cuddle" "No." "Okay fine. What about a little Disney? 101 Dalmatians? I just downloaded that" "Yes, Disney sounds good" Kurt smiles. "Oh, and we don't need a sad movie to cuddle" He winks and slides down into Blaine's arms. "Hahaha" Blaine chuckles and cradles Kurt as he turns to grab the remote.


	3. Chapter 3

"Blaine?" Blaine glances up from his laptop screen to see a sleepy eyed Kurt leaning against the doorway to their bedroom, "What are you doing?" Kurt mumbles, "I’m finishing up my assignment for tomorrow" "Are you not done yet?" Kurt asks, moving towards the couch where Blaine is seated, "It's late" "No I am honey, I'm just making sure the references are in order", Blaine turns his attention back to his screen, while Kurt proceeds to take the blanket folded on the couch and wrap it around himself, "You can do that tomorrow morning, you know" he says, Blaine pauses a minute wondering whether Kurt will try and coax him back to bed, but he doesnt. "No, I’ll be done in five minutes" he says when Kurt decides to climb into Blaine's lap and snuggles into the nape of his neck, breathing into his collarbone, "Okay, I just want to stay like this for a while", Blaine sighs and rubs his hand down his boyfriend's back as he sets his Macbook on the coffee table, "Go back to bed sweetie, I'll come soon" he coos.  
Blaine find himself wondering why lately Kurt's been like this, getting up in the middle of the night the second Blaine goes to the bathroom, texting to ask when Blaine's getting home whenever he arrives before he does, wanting to be little spoon more often than not. Kurt takes a deep breath and says "No it’s okay, you do your work I’m just being silly", as he steps off Blaine's lap and turns around towards their bedroom. "Kurt?" no reply. "Oh screw screw the references" Blaine says and hits end on his assignment to submitting it to the school portal, Kurt needs him right now.When Blaine enters their bedroom, he sees Kurt sitting at the edge of the bed with his knees up and his arms around them pressing his cheek to his right knee. Blaine comes up from behind him, hoping he'll turn around and put his arms around his shoulders when he doesnt. He lifts him up and pulls him close till he's snuggled into his side as he whispers, "Hey, What's up?" "Nothing" Kurt says and looks away from him, and he see the outline of Kurt's lip quivering in the dark. Blaine places each hand on either side of Kurt's cheek and brings his face up till that their eyes meet, "Kurt, we've talked about this before, your problems are my problems, your struggles are my struggles, whatever you’re facing we're going to face it together" Blaine drops his hands to Kurt's and takes them instead, he holds Kurt's fingertips to his lips and looks him squarely in the eyes, pain radiating from them, he waits for Kurt to blink, to smile, to say something at all. He starts, "Kurt, honey, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s going on, please baby?" Kurt's eyes are now glistening as the tears threaten to spill over the edge of them, Blaine feels a sting seeing Kurt so distressed, he coaxes Kurt again, his eyes, never leaving Kurt's gaze, "Kurt, you are the love of my life, it hurts me to see you like this and it makes me wonder what kind of partner I am to you if you can’t trust me enough to tell me what's bothering you"  
Now, tears streaming down Kurt's cheek and his lips part just enough to say "I’m scared, Blaine", tears falling on to Blaine's hands. "I’m still that traumatised 9 year old boy who just lost his mother" Blaine's fighting back the tears as he wipes Kurt's away, "I’m still I’m still that boy that I hid the bruises on his face so his dad would not show up and reproach the bullies at school for beating a silly faggot up" "Kurt I- why havent you told me this sooner?" Blaine asks, desperately searching Kurt's eyes for clues, "I think-" Kurt whispers, "with every ounce of strength that I’ve gained throughout the years, I’ve used it to build a wall so that nothing can hurt me and now with the stress of school and my dad illness, my strength is waning and those walls are coming down" Blaine's heart drops as he hears those words, he realises how vulnerable Kurt is right now and he chooses his next words very carefully. "Kurt, I want to ask you, would you go through the pain of losing your mom all over again just for an extra 10 seconds with her?" Searching his face for answers, Kurt looks up at him, "Yes, of course I would but-" "There. That's love. And that's what I feel about you. Nothing in this world, no struggle, person or amount of pain would ever turn me away from you" Blaine assures him.

And with that, Kurt's fear fades away as he takes a few deep breaths. Blaine glances at the clock, 3am, they'll be able to get in a few hours of sleep before they have to get up for school. Blaine takes Kurt's and guides him to lay down, he props himself up on one elbow while his fingers stroke the soft hair on Kurt's forehead. "Oh baby, I love you" he mutters, while Kurt's eyelids flutter. Kurt snuggles up till his noses grazes his bicep as he says, "Are you gonna go back to your assignment?". Blaine smiles as he leans down to kiss the swollen skin at the side of Kurt's eye. "No, baby. I'm staying right here", "Hmmm will you sing to me?", Blaine chuckles as he slowly sings 

Darling I’ll hold you in my arms the way I did last night,  
And we’ll lie inside a little while here oh,  
i could look into your eyes until the sun comes up  
And we’re wrapped in light, in life and love,  
Put your open lips on mine and slowly let them shut, for they’re designed to be together always  
Keep your body next to mine, our hearts will beat as one  
And we’re set alight, we’re afire love


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next few days were busy, Kurt and Blaine had midterms and they were both desperately trying to juggle between school, work and maintaining their relationship. It was definitely harder than expected, they only had a few classes together, so their study sessions would usually be at different times and different venues, stretching into lunch hours and their scheduled coffee dates. 

“Kurt, I know I promised you lunch today, but E’s finally free to help Jamie and I with our Dramatic Lit, it’s been crazy and I havent been able to wrap my head around the intonation concept no matter how many times I read it”, Blaine gushes into the phone, he hears a little sigh on the receiving end, “Okay…”, Kurt says, “I’m sorry, baby, how about dinner? I’ll buy some pizza on the way home and we can get a movie in?”, “You forgot, Blaine”, Kurt hisses, “I’m going to Oliver’s tonight, we’ve got that Jersey Boys script to go through and rewrite, I doubt I’ll even make it home before you sleep”, he says. “Oh, right,” Blaine says, disappointed, and worried that Kurt’ll be upset, “Umm, in that case, I can try and get Jamie to fill me in after….” he suggests, “No, its fine, we’ve only got two more papers, let’s just get this over and done with”, “Yeah you’re right. Alright, I’ll see you later then”, “Yeah, bye”, Kurt mutters before hanging up. Sigh. He really missed Blaine, but he knows that he’s just as busy as Blaine is and that they really need to keep their grades up if they dont want to be cut from NYADA, after all, they are still in their first term and it’s only going to get harder from here. 

‘Finally’ Kurt thinks as he places his Musicology paper on his lecturer’s desk and leaves the exam hall, he breathes a sigh of relief as he walks down the NYADA halls, he notices the serene atmosphere of the campus as the students file out of their rooms, a mixture of happy and stilled faces, he makes his way to the second building and waits outside Blaine’s classroom. One by one he sees Blaine’s classmates leave the room, smiles plastered on their tired faces, he scans the stream of students for Blaine and cant seem to find him, he pulls out his phone to check the schedule Blaine sent him at the start of the week;

Blaine Anderson (Student ID: BDA190494)  
Monday - Musical theatre (Room 21A Building 2)  
Stagecraft (Room 11B Building 1)  
Tuesday - History of the Arts (Room 17D Bulding 1)  
Script construction and thespianism (Room 9B Building 1)  
Wednesday - Theatrical Aesthetics (Room 12A Bulding 2)  
Thursday - Dramatic Literature (Room 6C Bulding 1)  
Filmography (Room 15A Bulding 2)  
Friday - Speech & Drama (Room 10D Building 2)

He looked up at the blue signage above the classroom door, maybe he was in the wrong hall, “Room 10D”, it read, nope, he was in the right place. Blaine just wasnt there, suddenly he heard his phone ring, he ruffled through his bag to answer it, “Hello?” Kurt gasped, without even looking at the caller ID, “Hey darling, are you finished?”, “Yes”, Kurt breathed, it was Blaine. “I’m infront of your classroom, where are you?” “Hahahaha” Kurt laughs, “I’m infront of yours”, “Oh dear, okay then, last one home has to make dinner”, Blaine says with a smile, “Get your apron out, baby”, “Oh no you dont” Kurt says as Blaine abruptly puts down the phone. 

Kurt turns on his heels and runs down the hallway, eager to get home before Blaine does, he rushes to the subway, not caring about the goofy grin he wears on his face. The subway ride is short enough, considering the 6th Avenue line only takes him 3 stops to reach home. He hums happily to himself noting that he’ll reach home before Blaine as he steps in the door to their apartment. Stunned. He sees a gorgeous brown haired boy, staring at him, the moment he steps in, “Blaaaaaaaaaine”, he groans, he’d just been beaten by a few seconds, evidently as Blaine still had his loafers on. “How did you-”..  
Before he can finish his sentence, Blaine’s lips crashed against his as he pushed him a few steps backwards till he had his back against the door, Kurt dropped his bag on the floor and Blaine immediately grabbed his hands and lifted them above his head while kissed him deeply, pausing slightly for Kurt to spread his lips and let him in, Kurt gasped against his mouth as Blaine surged his tongue between Kurt’s lips, desperately kissing him, searching his mouth, wanting more. “I’ve missed you so much”, Blaine whispers, finally breaking away from the kiss, “Me too”, Kurt manages to say in between short breaths, he looks at Blaine and sees his honey eyes, now dark with lust. 

Blaine moves down to Kurt’s neck, leaving a moist trail of soft, sucking kisses, Kurt’s eyes roll back as he tries to regain himself, “Blaine, Blaine, honey, hang on, lets slow down, wash up-”, Blaine silences him with another kiss, his lips against Kurt’s, aching with want. “No” he kisses, “Dinner first? Maybe? I’m starv-” another kiss and he feels Blaine suck on his bottom lip, wanting and tugging at it. “Okay, okay”, Kurt says as he breaks away, “come on”, a smile peeks out from the curve of Blaine’s mouth as he lifts Kurt, carrying him to their bedroom “Eeek”, Kurt squales as Blaine kicks off his loafers and puts Kurt down. Kurt takes off his boots and sets them down next to their bed as Blaine scrambles next to him and nuzzles the cone of his neck, “I. Miss. You”, he says as he plants another few kisses on Kurt’s collarbone, “Hahahaha, I miss you more”, Kurt says, bringing his face up to meet his lips, he kisses Blaine tenderly as he fumbles with the buttons on Blaine’s shirt. 

“Fuck this,” Blaine growls as he grabs his shirt off and tugs at the hem of Kurt’s collar, showing that he wants it off too, “Hahahaha” Kurt laughs as he manages to distract Blaine with a kiss long enough to fully undress himself. “God. You. Are. So. Beautiful.” Blaine says as he kisses down Kurt’s sternum, He pecks at Kurt’s hipbone just to get Kurt to thrust up and frantically search for friction, “Oh no, hahaha, you’ve made me wait way too long for you to get off that easily”, he says and she palms Kurt over his briefs, he moves his way back up to Kurt’s chest, rolling a nipple in between his teeth, he bits down softly and the jolt of pain and pleasure sends Kurt into a frenzy, “Blaaaaine, stop it”, Kurt whines, Blaine climbs further up and pins Kurt down, now his tongue back in Kurt’s mouth, the perfect mix between sucking and searching, Kurt’s hips rock forwards as he tilts his own body to the side, avoiding collision between then, Kurt can feel Blaine, hard as a rock against his hip, Blaine dips down to Kurt’s stomach, one hand against his shoulder, as he dips his tongue into Kurt’s belly button and starts his way down from there, slowly kissing and licking his way to the rim of Kurt’s briefs, now a wet patch where his bulge is clearly pressing against the fabric. 

Blaine takes the edge of Kurt’s briefs with his teeth and slowly peel them off, covering his hip and inner thigh with kisses as he goes, he strips them off and nuzzles into Kurt’s thigh as Kurt’s now hard and throbbing cock springs free, He licks a bead of precome off the head of Kurt’s cock as Kurt jolts up, clambering into Blaine’s lap, dragging him down, “Stop teasing me, Blaine, stop it” Kurt growls, his baby blue eyes now dark, his jaw tense as he pins Blaine down, “my turn”, he growls again. His kisses Blaine aggressively as hi straddles his hips, making sure there is no escape, then he moves on to the sensitive spot below Blaine’s ear and starts sucking hard till Blaine is wriggling beneath him, Kurt, being the taller one of the duo, has an easier time fixing his hand on Blaine’s chest as he dips lower to Blaine’s well shaped abs, his hand palming Blaine’s cock all the way, he rubs thumb over the head of Blaine’s cock till Blaine is twitching in his hand “Ahh- Kurt, no, dont stop”, Blaine gasps, now wishing he hadnt teased Kurt as much, Kurt pushes Blaine back further on the bed as he retreats down Blaine’s torso and slips one of Blaine’s balls into his mouth “AHhhhhh, Kuuuuurt”, Blaine gasps at the wet and warm contact, “Kuuurt, fuck me, please”, “Hmm” Kurt hums, now releasing Blaine’s ball from his mouth and licking the underside of Blaine’s cock, “That’s what you get for making me suffer”, Blaine wrangles off the bed and thrusts his hips up, making Kurt’s cock throb with desire, “Kuuurt, you-” Blaine says shakily “wait- for dinner”, “Hahaha” Kurt laugh, giving the head of Blaine’s cock one final kiss before climbing back on to the bed, Kurt reaches out for the bottle of lube on their nightstand, handy for times like these and circles a wet finger over Blaine’s hole before sliding one in “Ahh, Kurt, please”, Blaine begs as Kurt pushes another finger in to loosen him up, “Patience, honey, you’ll hurt”, “More.” Blaine begs as Kurt slides another finger in, his own cock twitching against Blaine’s thigh. 

Kurt pushes Blaine’s thighs up, positioning his cock at Blaine’s hole and slowly pushing in, he knows he could have stretched Blaine a little more so he’s careful to watch Blaine’s reaction, “Too much?”, he asks, “No, keep going”, Blaine says breathlessly, till Kurt’s fully buried inside him. Blaine adjusts to the stretch, steadying his breaths to allow himself to relax. Kurt tenses up as he feels Blaine relax around him signalling that it’s okay for him to move. He starts thrusting into Blaine as Blaine rocks his hips up to meet Kurt’s rhythm “Fuck, Blaine, you’re so tight”, “Faster, Kurt”, Blaine says, Kurt thrusts harder and faster into Blaine as he shifts up at an angle “HOLY SHITTTTT”, Blaine screams as Kurt hits his prostate, “Kurt, Kurt, I-” Blaine’s voice shakes and Kurt knows he’s close, “Come on, baby” Kurt hisses through his teeth as his hits that sweet spot inside of Blaine again and again, Kurt moves his hand to grip Blaine’s cock and only pumps him twice before he’s spilling over Kurt’s fist, Kurt pumps him through his orgasm, spilling into Blaine at the same time, “Ahhhhhhh”, wave after wave of pleasure hits Kurt’s as he feels Blaine’s muscles clench around him. He stills for a moment before sliding his now softening cock out and slumps in a heap next to Blaine. 

Blaine drags his arms around him and pulls Kurt closer, smelling his damp hair, “Mmmm that was so overdue”, “Yeah, dont fall asleep, baby, we need to shower”, “Hmm?” Blaine mumbles, eyelids already drooping with sleep, “I love you, baby Blainey”, Kurt smiles. “Wuv you more” Blaine says as he drifts off to sleep with Kurt in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blaine wakes up to the sweet sound of Kurt’s voice from the kitchen….  
“A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you will lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep  
Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through  
No matter how your heart is grieving”   
Kurt sings, in the kitchen as he whips some mashed avocado in a bowl.   
“If you keep on believing  
The dream that you wish will come true”  
Blaine continues as he comes up behind him and slinks an arm around his waist.   
“Morning, beautiful”, “Hahaha, hey Prince Charming”, “Ooooh I’m charming, am I?”, Blaine smirks. “You’d be even more charming if you did the laundry every now and then”, Kurt rolls his eyes. “Hmph, I dont ever recall YOU stocking up on groceries when they run out”, Blaine pouts, “Oh hush, you know I hate the awful pop tunes they play in Walmart nowadays. Anyway, I’m making a breakfast bowl, so the faster you’re done, the faster you can eat”, “Whatcha cookin?”, “Just some avocado mash on an egg and cheese sandwich, we have some fruit too, if you want?”, “Sounds good to me, but I want pizza for dinner, Kurt” Blaine shouts from the laundry room, the sound of the spincycle whirring away. “Haha okay, fatty, we’ll get you some greasy cheesy dough while I avoid having cholesterol at 20”

Kurt hears his phone ring from his bedroom, “Blaine! I’ve got eggs on the stove, do you mind, baby?”, he calls out to Blaine, “I got it”, Blaine says moving to answer the phone. “Hey Rachel,” he says, seeing Rachel’s name flash on the screen. “Hello?! Kurt!??”, Rachel says frantically, “Hey, whoa, its Blaine, what’s going on?” Blaine asks. “Blaine? It’s Finn, he’s-” she stiffles down a sob, “Where’s Kurt?? I need Kurt”, “Okay, hold on”, Blaine says, puzzled, “Kurt..” he holds the phone out, it’s for you. 

Kurt takes the phone, a questioning look on his face as Blaine turns to turn off the stove. “Hello? Rach?”, Kurt says, “Kurt! I cant-” Rachel cries, “Its Finn, he’s- he’s been in an accident. He called me last night, he was drunk I think, something about Jesse posting a picture of us online, he said he missed me, Kurt and I-” Rachel makes a sobbing noise, tears building up in her throat, “Hey, Rachel, stop, it wasnt your fault, I need you to calm down and tell me exactly what happened”, Rachel pauses then says “Jesse and I have been going public and Finn hasnt been taking it so well, he’s been calling a couple times, and I’ve just been ignoring him or trying to change the subject, except well, last night, he called and I was just so done, I told him to fuck off”, Rachel’s voice now a high-pitched string of sobs, “And this morning, I got a call from Burt, he crashed into someone’s car last night, Burt just found him and rushed him to the hospital, in the ambulance he told Burt to call me…”   
Kurt turns white, he feels Blaine rush to his side to steady him. Blaine pulls out a kitchen stool and guides him to sit down as he takes Kurt’s phone, “Rachel, dont worry, okay? He’s going to be fine, none of this was your fault. I’m gonna talk to Kurt now and we’ll probably call Burt next, okay? Are you alone? Is Jesse with you?”, “Okay, yeah, call Burt, yes Jesse’s at home, bye.” “Bye.” Blaine says as he hangs up. 

Blaine turns to Kurt, “Kurt?” he envelopes Kurt in his arms as he can practically feel the shock in Kurt’s body, “Do you wanna call your dad?”, “Yeah”, he hears him say after a while. Blaine dialls Burt’s number and he picks up after a few rings, “Hello? Hey Burt, it’s Blaine. Rachel called. Yeah, yeah he’s with me. How is Finn?”. Kurt can here his dad speaking faintly over the phone, his mind fuzzy, picturing a drunk, heartbroken Finn laying on a hospital bed, too loyal for his own good. “You sure? Uhuh, that’d be great.” Blaine’s voice snapping him out of his haze, “Do you wanna talk to-. Alright, I will. Yeah, call you soon, Burt”, he says and hangs up. 

“Kurt, Finn’s alright, they’ve got him in the ICU, minor knee fracture and a broken rib, luckily no injuries to the head or any vital organs. They’re gonna keep him under observation for the next 24 hours for any signs of internal bleeding. Your dad will call with any news on progress.” Blaine moves to grip Kurt’s hands, as he stays in his place, frozen against Blaine’s chest. Blaine, my dad’s a heart patient, he can’t deal with this. Finn was supposed to take care of him, I cant leave them, I gotta go home”, he finally says.

“Alright, okay, baby” Blaine says, holding Kurt tightly against him, “We’ll go home.”  
Kurt grabs a few sweaters and jeans, knowing that November in Ohio isnt the warmest of times while he can hear Blaine talking on the phone to the airline service operator, booking the earliest flights to Ohio. “Yup, 2 tickets, please. Sure, under the name Blaine Anderson. Alright, thank you”, Blaine says as he puts down the phone. “Kurt, our plane leaves at 7pm, I’m sorry, they didnt have anything earlier”, Blaine walks over to their bedroom as he pulls his duffle bag from above the wardrobe. 

“Thanks.” Kurt whispers, “Hey,” Blaine approaches him, bringing him to sit on the bed, “Dont worry, everything’s gonna be okay. Finn will recover and we’ll be there to take care of your dad while he does”, “School, Blaine. What’s gonna happen to school?”, “Dont think about that now, what’s important is that we get to Ohio first. We’ll contact the dean’s office on Monday”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“Yes, thank you Madame Tibideaux, I will return the weekend after Thanksgiving, yes, I will do, he really appreciates it”. Blaine furries his brow as he folds his arms and walks over to Kurt. ‘They’re giving you half a term of online classes, Kurt!! With no summer replacements! But you have some extra credit assignments if you still want to be shortlisted for the Winter showcase” Blaine smiles, something’s not quite right, his smile doesn't reach his eyes like it usually does. 

“And…?”, Kurt asked, hinting at him. “What about you?”, “Hmm, me? Nothing, I go back after Thanksgiving”, Blaine says clearly trying to hide the dismay in his voice, “What, why didnt you have asked for a dispensation?” Kurt exclaimed. “I did. I got denied. I dont have an excuse, Kurt. Finn is your brother and Burt is your dad, legally, I’m no one. Madame Tibideaux was kind enough to give me this week off considering Thanksgiving is this weekend”, Blaine says. “Fuck legality, you’re everything to me.” Kurt says, trying to lift Blaine’s spirts, who was clearly hurting at this point. A small smile emerged from Blaine’s lips as he kept his eyes down. 

“Hey,” Kurt moved to cup Blaine’s face, “We’re gonna be okay, I’ll see you on weekends and I’ll come up the moment I can”, he soothes. “I know”, Blaine smiles, “I’m just being an insensitive prick, I’m sorry”, he says as he pulls Kurt in for a hug, “Its okay, baby”, Kurt says returning his embrace.

“Hey, you too.” Burt says, pushing open the door to Kurt’s bedroom, “Lunch is ready and then we’re gonna go to the hospital to check on Finn”. He says, knowing better than to question the sad look in their eyes. “Okay, Dad. Be there in a sec”

-

At the hospital, Blaine watches as Burt is approached by Finn’s doctor. “Mr Hummel, Finn has been recovering well, we’ve managed to cease the swelling around his knee but his rib is still bruised and he needs ample amounts of rest to ensure a speedy recovery. I’ll be releasing him with a weeks dose of naproxen sodium which should help prevent any further swelling and I’ll give you a dose of Hydrochlorothiazide for any signs of water retention in his knee. You can use regular Advil or Ibuprofen if he complains of pain, nothing stronger than that though, and if anything unusual happens, I suggest bringing him in immediately”

“Thank you, Dr Edith, really, we appreciate everything you’ve done for Finn”, Burt gushes while firmly shaking her hand. “Of course, its our job, Mr Hummel. Alright, I wont keep him an longer, you can take him home now” “Hey guys”, Finn says, as a nurse wheels him in. 

In the car, a damp silence fills the air, everyone’s tired but relieved Finn’s coming home. Finally breaking the silence, Finn asks, “has anyone told Rachel I’m coming home?”, “No, Finn, no we havent. And we wont since she’s the reason you wound up there in the first place”, Carole mutters under her breath. “MOM!!” Finn yells, “Its not her fault okay!!?!?!”. “Finn, dont yell at your mother, now everybody just calm down, we’ll call Rachel when we get home to let her know you’re okay but Finn, and I mean it when I say this but you need to lay off Rachel. People break up, people move on, if she’s able to find fresh love, I’m sure you’re entitled too, and like I always tell these two knuckleheads when they break up and come to me crying, if you two believe you were meant to be together, stop worrying”, Burt says, immediately bringing the discussion to a halt.

-

Thanksgiving was a special time in the Hudson-Hummel household, the mornings always smelt like whatever Kurt was baking that day, this year it was chocolate-cinnamon rolls, “Kuuurt, do you have to wake me up with such amazing smells, I could use a few extra hours of sleep you know….”, Blaine groans as he slugs his way into the kitchen, “If I did them later, they’d be smelling of turkey!! The cinnamon smell is just as important as the taste. Why did you sleep so late last night anyway?”, Kurt says turning to Blaine. 

“I was packing, I leave for New York tomorrow morning, I figured I didnt want to be busy tonight”, “Oh”, Kurt’s face falls a little. “Yeah.” Blaine says turning away and heading towards the stairs, “Umm I’m just gonna take a shower, okay?” he calls out to Kurt, “Yeah, okay”, he hears Kurt reply from the kitchen. 

SIgh. Blaine steps under the shower head and hopes the warm water would wash away this nagging feeling he had inside him. He was going to be away from Kurt for a while, he knew he couldnt stay in Lima but he was just dreading the upcoming weeks of college without Kurt, he was dreading going home to an empty apartment, eating dinner on his own, waking up a bed too large for one person. Before he knew it, he could feel tears stinging at the edges of his eyes. He leaned his arms against the smooth tile wall and took a few deep breaths, “Blaine, Kurt’s family needs him. You cant be selfish like this”, he told himself repeatedly. He stepped out of the shower to dry off and felt his heart whisper guiltily, “But you’re his family and you need him too…..”

-

“Kurt, this turkey is delicious, you really outdid yourself this year”, Burt said, eagerly reaching out for seconds. “Haha, well I couldn’t have done it without Carole, honestly you have to give me the recipe for your mash, it’s amazing”, he chuckled. Blaine exchanged happy smiles at the table, making small talk here and there, but he just didnt have an appetite tonight, every hour that went by meant another away closer to the moment he’d have to leave Kurt.  
“Whats up, kiddo? You barely ate”, Burt’s voice interrupting the little pity party going on inside his head. “Hmm, nothing. Really good food”, Blaine says, forcing a smile and sticking some turkey on his fork. 

“I’m kinda tired”, Finn yawns, getting up from the table. “Come on honey, I’m gonna get you to bed”, Carole says taking his plate from him. “Dont worry about it, honey, I’m sure Kurt and Blaine can take care of the dishes,” Burt says, eying his son suggestively. “Yeah sure, we’ve got it Carole/Mrs Hummel”, Kurt and Blaine say simultaneously. “You should get some rest, Dad, you didnt nap today”, Kurt says glancing sternly at his dad. “Okay, kiddo. Blaine, if I dont see you off in the morning, I just wanna say thank you for coming out to see us. It was great having you here”, Burt says smiling at Blaine. “Of course, Burt, I’d rather be nowhere else”, Blaine says shakily, quickly blinking away the tears forming in his eyes. Good thing Burt didnt notice, Blaine thought as he said goodnight and followed Carole and Finn upstairs.

“Blaine…” Kurt says, carrying the dishes to the kitchen, “Hmm?”, “Are you mad at me?”, “No, why would I be mad at you?”, “I dont know, you’ve just been really quiet”, “No, I’m fine, really.”, “Are you mad because I’m not going back to New York?”, “Not mad, no. I mean I’ll miss you but I understand” “Blaine, you’ll come down on weekends and I’ll be back next term, you know that”, Kurt says, putting a plate down to look at Blaine. “I know”, Blaine bites his lip to stop himself from crying. “Blaine….”, Kurt says reaching out to take Blaine’s hands into his. The touch of Kurt’s hands is just too much for Blaine, tears spill down his face as he muffles a sob. “I- I- just,”, “Shh, its okay, come here”, Kurt says pulling Blaine in for a hug. “I’m so sorry, Kurt, I didnt mean to-”, Blaine whispers into his ear. 

Kurt holds Blaine is his arms keeping him there, “I’ll call you everyday, we’ll facetime at night and I’ll be back before you know it. You’ve got Rachel and E and Jamie and Matt, and your classes are sure to keep you busy.”, Kurt rubs Blaine’s back as he feels Blaine’s tears wet the fabric on his shoulder. “But- they’re not you. And I hate myself for not being more understanding. I hate myself for looking at Finn and thinking how I need you more than he does, I hate myself Kurt and I’m so sorry”, “No, its okay. And I’m not here for Finn, I’m here for my dad, I just wouldnt be able to stay calm leaving my dad to look after himself AND Finn.” “I know, I know. You shouldnt have to explain this to me. I’m really gonna miss waking up next to you but I know I wouldnt want you to wake up next to me all stressed and worried either”, “I’m gonna miss waking up next to you too, darling, But its gonna be okay. Come on lets finish up so we can go upstairs and relax”, Kurt says releasing Blaine. “Okay”


End file.
